There is known a heat exchanger such as the one described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication 2012-163318) that includes a plurality of heat transfer fins arranged parallel to one another and a plurality of flat tubes that are inserted into the heat transfer fins. In Patent Literature 1, the flat tubes are thin and hence notches in the flat tubes are small. Because of this, part of the heat transfer fin is lanced and raised and used as a spacer for securing a gap between adjacent heat transfer fins.
However, as described in Patent Literature 1, air flow resistance increases when the raised-lance element is disposed perpendicular to an air flow direction. Arranging the raised-lance element parallel to the air flow direction in order to avoid an increase in air flow resistance could be conceived, but drainability of condensed water decreases if the raised-lance element is arranged parallel to the air flow direction.